Two Sides of a Coin
by SaluteKingNick
Summary: Arianna Bryant & Grandson of Howling Commando Dum Dum Dugan, Henry Dugan, have been Partners at SHIELD for the last 5 years. They know the ins and outs of SHIELD as a whole. But what happens when the Agency is compromised and Arianna scrambles for people to trust. And what happens when betrayal hits Arianna right in her backyard. (Takes place During Captain America: TWS)


**A/N: IM BACKKK LOL! I ****haven't**** written like this since 2012 so I'm really excited to be back and writing. So In this story I'm Introducing a new character, Henry Dugan, who is the Grandson to Howling Commando, Dum Dum Dugan. My other OC, Arianna Bryant is in multiple other stories that I have written. This is just an introduction to the story, but you'll definitely get to ****know**** my OC's next chapter. Well Here IT IS! HAPPY READING! **

Chapter 1

The room was dark. The guards all took their respective positions in the room and did what they were told. Guard the door to the Archives. An easy Job right. Guard the intel just in case some amateur spy agency like A.I.M. tried to break in. But what they didn't expect was THE spy agency. And they certainly didn't expect Black Widow, Hawkeye, the cousin of Tony Stark & the Grandson of a Howling Commando to be on the Job. The first guard walked onto a ledge and looks out the window.

Slow night isn't it" he called out.

"Shut the hell up, Do your Job and guard the door" called out another guard.

The first guard rolls his eyes and turns away from the window.

"Whatever" the first guard mumbles.

"Hey after this, hopefully we can get out of here and catch the rest of the football game on TV."

He walks back to his post across past a dark corner. A hand covers his mouth and he's pulled into a dark corner.

Another guard walks across the ledge adjacent to the door. He doesn't make it to far before an Arrow goes through his neck, blocking his breathing passage and choking him before a sound could come out.

On the other side, another guard was walking by with the key to the archives room. He makes it half way across before he gets distracted by a shiny object fly past him. He turns around to find it but seconds later feels several million volts shock him through his neck. He was out in seconds.

The last two guards stood in front of the door, shotguns cocked and ready. They both hear a strange noise and walk out cautiously.

Thats when they see the first body.

"Will?" one of the guards said shockingly.

He ran toward him and saw the arrow sticking out of his neck. He pulls it out and looks at the tip.

"Theres only one person on earth that has Arrows like this" he mumbled to himself. But just as he was standing up, he got a swift kick to his temple, Knocking him out silently.

The last guard turned around to see his partner lying on the ground.

"Hector?" He runs over toward the fallen guard and also sees that Will was killed.

"A shame how he died isn't it" a female voice speaks. He picked up his shotgun and turned around. And coming out of the shadows was none other than Black Widow. He went to shoot her but found his gun to be jammed. He pulled out a pistol and went to shoot but backed up into a wall of muscle.

It was Hawkeye.

Clint grabbed his wrist and twisted it, making him drop the pistol. As they both began to close in on him, he tried to escape to his left but Arianna stopped him and when he turned the opposite way he saw Henry.

"Please, Let me live, They don't tell me anything that goes on. This is just easy money. I just need to feed my family so if you could just…"

He was interrupted by a shot to his chest.

"Arianna!" Hawkeye exclaimed.

"What?"

"It was only an Icer! FitzSimmons made it"

"A what?"

"Dendrotoxin tranquilizer rounds. They're harmless" "I didn't kill him!"

Natasha roles her eyes and picked up the key to the room. They open the door and see a huge room with a central computer. Natasha hacks the archives with a back door virus and begins to sift through files.

"Bryant" Arianna speaks into her earpiece.

"Abort mission, return to base for drop-offs back to Triskellion" Fury said on the other line.

"But why? Were so close to…"

"I need Natasha for a separate mission with the Captain and you guys need to be back here immediately. And don't make me repeat myself."

"Yes Sir."

"Whats wrong" Henry called out.

"Fury wants us to abort the mission"

"What?" "Why?" He says he needs Widow for another mission and for the rest of us to be back at base. Natasha shakes her head and unplugs the flash drive. "Well we already have all the intel we need. So lets hurry up and get out of here." They all shuffle toward the door to leave but an alarm begins to blare.

"Dammit." Clint called out. "They know we are here." Arianna plants an exploding trick arrow in the computer before they all escape though the window and go toward the quintet and prepare themselves mentally for their trip to Nick Fury's office.


End file.
